


The Third Floor

by aomine_ryo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, aokise - Freeform, university Aomine Daiki, university Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomine_ryo/pseuds/aomine_ryo
Summary: Kise Ryouta decides to experience the university life and moves into a dorm on the third floor with Kuroko Tetsuya. However, he happened to meet a gorgeous boy while moving in and suddenly this boy was all that Kise could ever want.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog on tumblr @aomine-ryo if you’re interested in knb related posts! I also take up requests for scenarios on there :)

The day before orientation was the day that Kise had to move into his university dorm. His modelling career was doing fine on its own, but he didn't want to miss out on the 'university experience'— and what better way to do that than to stay in a dorm with a roommate and a hallway full of potential new friends?  
  


Kise was lucky enough to get his hands on a suite rather than a shared room, so he'd have space for himself, though he'd be sharing an apartment-type space with someone else.

He was hauling his final set of bags into his room on the third floor. This set was definitely the heaviest and as he waited for the elevator, he cursed himself for having so many clothes. The blonde boy stepped into the elevator and heaved the bags in with him but just as the doors began to close, he heard a deep voice call out, "Hey! Hold that open please!" Kise immediately reached for the open door button, allowing someone to slide into the space just in time.

Kise wasn't able to believe his eyes; this was undoubtedly the hottest boy he had ever seen— and that really meant something because he's worked with countless other models before— but none of the models he's met before could hold a candle to this boy. A well-built, dark blue-haired, perfectly-tanned boy stood tall in the small elevator with Kise, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Thanks man," the boy spoke, flashing a small smile at Kise, who swore he saw sunshine in that moment. Kise wanted to reply with a "no problem" or something, but nothing would come out; he was able to muster a smile and a faint nod though.

The blonde noticed that the boy hadn't pressed the button to any other floor, which meant that he was probably going to the third floor too. _What if he was Kise's roommate?_ This single idea alone caused Kise's mind to spiral into thousands of different thoughts; most of which were not very innocent. The ding of the elevator quickly snapped him out of his thoughts as he attempted to pick his bags up so that he could leave. The taller boy who walked out ahead of him seemed to notice Kise's struggle and picked up two of Kise's three bags. "Let me get that for you," he said as the blonde short-circuited at the sight of the way the dark haired boy's biceps flexed upon picking up the bags.

Suddenly, he realised the curse of the heavy bags became a blessing in disguise as Kise prayed that his face wasn't as crimson as he imagined it to be. Kise led the way to his dorm suite, as the tanned boy followed closely behind. It was strange for Kise to be this quiet in the presence of someone else, but he couldn't help it. His brain desperately tried to come up with some witty conversation starter, but every idea seemed awful upon second thought. He finally got to the door to his suite, unsure whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Um, this is it, t-thanks," Kise stuttered as he gulped down the lump in his throat and did his best to avoid eye contact with the boy because he knew that he wouldn't be able to function if their eyes met.

"No worries," the boy said, scratching the back of his head as he gave Kise a gentle smile before heading back in the direction they came from. He turned around to look at Kise once more before waving, "See you around."

Kise nodded and waved back, watching this mysterious boy turn round the corner and out of his sight. The blonde boy let out a sigh of relief; though he was sad that the boy was gone, he was mostly glad that he managed to get through that encounter without uttering anything embarrassing. “I should’ve asked for his name,” Kise muttered to himself as he reached for the keys in his pocket and used them to enter his dorm suite.

Upon entering the living room, lugging the bags behind him, he was greeted with the sight of a stranger lounging on the sofa. He didn't seem to notice Kise though because he was glued to his phone, so the blonde cleared his throat to grab his attention. "Hey there," Kise spoke, startling the sky-blue haired boy for a moment as he quickly took his legs off of the sofa.

"Oh hi," he replied, setting his phone on the coffee table. "You must be my roommate."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryouta," the blonde said, placing his bags on the floor before reaching his hand out for his roommate to shake.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you too," the petite boy said with a small smile on his face as he shook Kise's hand. He looked behind Kise and saw the three large bags he brought in, "You sure have a lot of things. Isn't this your fourth trip?"

"It is- wait, how did you know that? Were you here before?" Kise questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, I was in my room though," he said, nodding to the left in the direction of the second bedroom.

Kise sighed as he picked up his bags once again, "You could've said hi."

"I was going to, but you were dashing in and out too fast for me to get your attention," Kuroko shrugged simply as he leaned back into the sofa and got back on his phone. He sure was interesting.

Kise took the last of his bags into his room and fell back on his bed while letting out a huge sigh of relief. All his stuff was finally here. He thought about having to unpack everything into the closet later and internally groaned. “Moving in is such a chore,” he muttered to himself as he stared up at the white ceiling.

Kise couldn’t help but think about the boy from the elevator; he was too dreamy _not_ to think about. He wondered what his colour his eyes were, Kise wasn’t able to get a good look, but they were rather dark. The blonde continued to think about this boy: what’s his name? Where is he from? Which dorm number was his? And most importantly— _why did Kise miss him so much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I’ll try to update whenever I can x


	2. Pretty Boy

Kise woke up at 7 am on orientation day to the sound of his alarm, but there was a smell of something that made his mouth water wafting through his room. It took him a few moments to adjust to the bright sunlight that shone through his window, making him realise that he forgot to draw the curtains the night before. The boy rolled out of his bed and headed into the kitchen, where his roommate seemed to be cooking up a breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausages; the smell alone made his stomach grumble.

"Good morning, Kise-kun," Kuroko greeted with a smile and nodded over to the plate of food that sat on the counter, "That's for you. Um, you're not vegetarian are you?"

"Woah, that looks delicious! You didn't have to make me breakfast though," Kise said, unable to believe that he got so lucky on the roommate front.

"I like cooking for others," the smaller boy shrugged as he served a plate for himself. The two of them took a seat on the sofa where they talked to each other while eating their breakfast. "Hey, I don't really know anyone here so so you want to stick together for orientation?" Kuroko asked, feeling happy to see Kise scarfing down his food with so much enthusiasm.

Kise took a moment to swallow his food before nodding, "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Great," Kuroko smiled before taking another mouthful of food.

The two boys continued to chat for a while once they were done with their food and Kise learned that Kuroko also came from Tokyo and was taking up a teaching course. Realising that they had about an hour until they had to go to the opening assembly, Kise insisted that he would do the dishes while Kuroko took his turn in the shower.  
  


As the blonde boy scrubbed the plates under the warm tap water, he thought of what he should wear. It was going to be a long day so he probably shouldn't wear anything too uncomfortable, though he did want to look good in case he saw the boy from the elevator again.  
  


Just like that, the thought of the tall navy-haired boy consumed all of Kise's other thoughts. He _has_ to be a model, those looks would be such a waste if he wasn't. What if he was in the same class as Kise? Kise let out a loud groan, wishing that his imagination wasn't so active; it was tiring.

  
"You seem stressed— and it's only the first day," his roommate's voice spoke out of no where, startling Kise who thought he was alone.

Kise looked over to find Kuroko standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh I was just thinking about this guy I ran into earlier; it's no big deal," the blonde said, hoping that saying that out loud would make his mind stop fantasising.

"You already have a crush, huh?" the blue haired boy said with a blank expression on his face, which was somehow worse than if he were to be evidently joking. But before Kise could retaliate against his insinuations, the smaller boy headed off to his room, "The bathroom is free now. Don't take too long to get ready, we have to leave in thirty minutes," he informed Kise before shutting his bedroom door.

The amber eyed boy sighed before heading into his own room to grab a towel. He made sure not to spend too long in the shower to make up for the amount of time he knew he was going to take to pick out the right clothes. It took him about ten minutes to finally decide on wearing a white t-shirt tucked into high-waisted black jeans. He knew it was going to be a bit chilly outside so he incorporated a brightly-coloured cropped windbreaker into his outfit.

"Kise-kun, hurry up! The assembly hall isn't right next door you know!" Kuroko called out, knocking on Kise's door.

Kise quickly strapped on a black belt around his waist and put on a pair of black shoes. He grabbed his favourite necklace and fixed his hair in the mirror before finally rushing out of the dorm with Kuroko. The two of them speed-walked to the hall, which was a five minute walk away from their dorms, but they managed to make it there in three. Kise checked the time on his phone and sighed in relief, "8:54 a.m.— we're here with six minutes to spare!" He exclaimed to the tired Kuroko as they entered the hall.

The two of them took their seats in the large hall that continued to fill up more and more with each passing second. Just as the doors to the hall closed and the assembly seemed to commence, Kise noticed a familiar figure take a seat in front of him. His amber eyes immediately knew who it was though— the hot boy from the elevator.

"Good morning everyone," spoke a well-dressed man that stood at a podium onstage, seemingly initiating the assembly, "welcome to the start of orientation..." his voice seemed to drown out as Kise's mind took interest in the boy in front of him.

Throughout the entire assembly where they welcomed the new students and probably shared some important information, Kise remained fixated on the back of this boy's head. His mind was only occupied with thoughts about this boy and Kise had no control over it. The blonde even made sure to sit up straight as if the tanned boy had eyes on the back of his head. Kise noticed that he had entered the hall with another boy and they were exchanging whispers with each other every now and then.

_Why was Kise jealous?_ He barely knew the guy, yet he wanted to know what it would be like to have him lean in close so that only he could hear that sexy deep voice. "Maybe I should talk to him after the assembly," Kise thought to himself, resulting in the rest of the time being spent on trying to come up with something to say to him.

The assembly soon came to an end and Kise still hadn't built up the courage to talk to him. The navy haired boy and his friend stood up to leave and Kise had decided that he would just try some other time.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko spoke out of the blue, causing the tall boy as well as his friend to turn around.

"Tetsu? No way! Is that really you?" there it was- that deep raspy voice that Kise had been dying to hear again for the past few hours. That wasn't all though, the boy was smiling; Kise saw sunshine yet again, though it wasn't directed at him. The blonde now finally found the name for this boy— Aomine. _Why was Kise so taken away by this boy?_ It was such a new feeling for him.

They were instructed to leave the hall so the four of them hung around the outside of the building, where Kuroko and Aomine continued their conversation.

"I haven't seen you since middle school! How are you?" Aomine said, messing up the smaller boy's hair as if he was a child.

Kuroko clicked his tongue and swatted Aomine's hand away from his hair. "I'm alright. I didn't expect to see you here," Kuroko replied, a small smile spreading across his usually straight face.

"Oh let me introduce you to my roommate," Aomine said, looking over at the red haired boy that was equally as tall as Aomine. "This is Kagami Taiga, Kagami, this is Tetsu— I mean, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you," Kagami smiled at Kuroko as they shook hands.

“Kagami and I got scouted by the university for basketball, so we’re on the team together,” Aomine informed, having Kise’s complete attention even though he was speaking to Kuroko. So Aomine wasn’t a model like Kise thought, _shame_. “You know, Tetsu and I used to play basketball in middle school together,” Aomine said to Kagami, smiling as he seemed to recount all their memories in his head.

“Really? We should play sometime then,” Kagami suggested; it figures that Kagami played basketball, it would be a waste of height otherwise. Kise wanted to blurt out that he could also play basketball, even though he’s never tried to before— he just desperately wanted to spend time with the boy who had Kise completely mesmerised.

Kise’s eyes met with Aomine’s for a moment, sending his heartbeat into overdrive. “Tetsu, do you plan on introducing me to the pretty boy next to you or what?” Aomine joked with a slight smirk on his face, which Kise found incredibly attractive. The dark haired boy’s sudden attention as well as the fact that he just called Kise pretty was more than enough for the blonde to become flustered.

“Oh sorry, it completely slipped my mind!” Kuroko immediately apologised, “Aomine, Kagami, this is Kise Ryouta, he’s my roommate,” the smaller boy introduced before looking over at Kise, “Kise, this is Aomine Daiki, he’s a friend from middle school.”

Aomine held his hand out for the blonde to shake, “Good to see you again,” he said smoothly before sharing a firm handshake with Kise.

“You two have met before?” Kuroko questioned.

“Uh, yeah kind of. He just helped me carry a few of my bags to our dorm,” Kise explained, not realising how long he had been silent for until he had finally spoken.

“It’s nearly time for the campus tour,” Kagami said, looking down at his watch. “Shall we head there together?”

The three of them agreed to that suggestion and they began to head to the meet-up spot which was not too far from where they were. Both Aomine and Kagami were quite chatty, and Kuroko would contribute to the conversation here and there. Kise wasn’t paying much attention to what they were saying though, it was like all the noise in the world would drown out whenever he would think of Aomine. And this time, he wasn’t even thinking of details like his eyes or his smile— all Kise could hear was his mind saying Aomine’s name over and over again.   
  


Kise was quite elated that he was finally acquainted with the boy from the elevator. The blonde wasn’t always good with people’s names, in fact he had already forgotten Kagami’s first name. But for some reason Aomine Daiki’s name was stuck in his head like a song, and he was sure that it was Kise’s new favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! xx


	3. Beauty Sleep

Walking around the large campus with a group and a guide, Kise did his best to pay attention to the tour rather than Aomine, who like everyone else, was listening to the guide. The blonde felt a nudge on his right arm— it was Kuroko. "Hey I hope you don't mind me asking this," the smaller boy whispered, "but is Aomine the guy you were talking about earlier?"

It took Kise a moment to realise what the light haired boy was referencing and when he did, he felt the colour rise up in his cheeks. "Oh, um, yeah," Kise admitted, knowing that he was a bad liar so the truth was inevitable, "but could you please keep this between us?"

"Sure," Kuroko said, thinking that the two would make a cute pair, "I could hook you guys up, you know, just say the word."

Just like that, Kise's cheeks somehow became redder than they were earlier. He might actually have a shot with this god-like man. Kise cleared his throat because he could feel himself practically choking with excitement, "I'll let you know."

The four of them had to split up after the tour to get to their own classes. Kise didn't get any opportunities to talk Aomine, which disappointed him, though he still had some hope that he'd be able to interact with him now that he had Kuroko on his side. Kise's model course was quite uneventful, it was the plain old icebreakers where everyone felt awkward answering; _no one ever has three fun facts to say about themselves randomly_.

He was quite flattered when a few girls came up to him after class for autographs. Amidst the interactions with fans, Kise hadn't noticed Aomine approaching him, and was rather surprised to hear a sudden deep voice amongst all the high pitched ones. "Hey, Kise, right?" He spoke, as Kise did his best not to implode. Aomine’s class must’ve been close to his.

The blonde excused himself from his fans and he was left alone with the dark haired boy. "Yeah, sorry about that," Kise chuckled nervously, referring to the small crowd he had gathered.

"No worries, you famous or something?" Aomine questioned, putting two and two together.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Kise shrugged, being a bit modest. "I'm a model."

"That's cool, must be nice getting the attention from girls huh?" the blue haired boy said, not taking his eyes off of Kise, who looked around nervously.

"I guess, though I'm not very interested in girls to be honest."

"Oh," Aomine said, unable to stop the grin that was spread across his face. "That's nice. Um, do you wanna head to the barbecue together?"

"Barbecue?" Kise said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, the barbecue that they throw every year for students, at 5 pm? Were you not listening during the assembly?" He replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh right! It slipped my mind," Kise laughed nervously. In all honesty, he had no idea what Aomine was talking about because his attention was directed elsewhere during the assembly. He couldn't risk Aomine asking why he wasn't listening, so he just pretended to know what was going on. "Yeah let's go together."

"I'm guessing you're taking the modelling course here," Aomine said, attempting to make conversation with the boy as they walked together.

"Yeah I am. Are you doing any courses or are you just here for basketball?" Kise asked.

"I was planning on just doing basketball, but my parents insisted that I take a course as a fallback. So I'm doing a business course here," Aomine explained, his voice was like music to Kise's ears. It took everything Kise had to not hold Aomine's hand as they walked; his hands seemed so strong and Kise just wanted to be held by them.

"I want to see you play sometime," Kise said, the thought of the tall boy all hot and sweaty seemed to be very sexy in his head.

"Oh they're having a game next weekend with a nearby university team, to see how the team works together. You should come," Aomine suggested, hoping that he would say yes as the tan boy planned to impress him.

"I might have a photoshoot on that day," Kise said, remembering that his agent was telling him something about the next weekend. "You can text me the details and I'll try to adjust my schedule."

Aomine's grin grew even wider, feeling flattered that someone who barely even knew him would go out of their way to see him play. "I might need your number for that," said Aomine as Kise pulled his phone out of his back pocket, feeling triumphant over the fact that his nonchalant plan to get the taller boy's number actually worked. The two exchanged numbers as they walked, Kise suddenly feeling more confident around Aomine now that he had his number.   
  


"I hope I can make it," Kise said, flashing him a smile.

-

Aomine laid down on his bed at 1 am, wide awake. He had spent the barbecue with Kise, Kuroko and Kagami and he had expected to be more tired after the fun evening of socialising, but his mind was restless. The thought of Kise popped into his mind out of the blue, and filled with curiosity, Aomine picked up his phone and opened up the browser. He typed Kise's name into the search engine and within an instant, an endless amount of information about the pretty blonde was made available to him. "He even has a Wikipedia page, damn," Aomine thought, smiling at the sight of the images that popped up.

Aomine couldn't help but open up the image tab, where he was greeted with an abundance of photos of Kise from his photoshoots. Kise mainly did modelling for fashion magazines by the looks of it, and he always looked good even if the outfit he wore was strange. The blue haired boy stumbled upon a photoshoot from a brand's swimsuit collection, the sight of the blonde with no shirt on flaunting his abs caused the blood to rush up to Aomine's cheeks.

Kise was gorgeous—I mean, what else would you expect from a literal model— and Aomine wasn’t sure if he wanted him or wanted to be him. One thing was more achievable than the other but he didn’t want to admit it to himself; _what would his dad think?_

  
The dark haired boy suddenly remembered to send Kise the details for his game. Isn’t it a bit weird to be sending a text to him this late? Aomine took some time to think through it before realising, “it’s just a text what am I getting worked up over?” He sent Kise all the details he might need about the location and timing, and almost immediately, the message was read.

_**Kise**_ : _hi!! looks like my photoshoot ends about an hour before your match, I guess I can make it :)_

Reading that brought a smile to Aomine’s face. It was almost like he could hear Kise saying that.   
  


_**Aomine:** that’s great_

_**Aomine:** why are you up so late smh, shouldn’t you get some beauty sleep?_

_**Kise:** I don’t need beauty sleep, I’m already beautiful_

Aomine chuckled at Kise’s adorable confidence. He had to agree with Kise though, he was beautiful.

_**Aomine**_ : _hm, not wrong there_

”Fuck was that too flirty?” The blue haired boy thought to himself. Though upon reading Kise’s text his mind began to ease.

_**Kise**_ : _it doesn’t seem like you need any beauty sleep either though :)_

Aomine let out a huge sigh of relief as he stared blankly at the phone. What does he say to that? All that he could think of was the fact that he wanted— no, needed to have Kise, even if it was for one night. He needed to know what Kise feels like.  
  


_**Aomine** : since we both don’t need sleep, can I come over to hang out?_


	4. More

"Oh my god what was I thinking?" Kise muttered to himself as he paced up and down in his room at 1:30 a.m. He had just told _the_ Aomine Daiki to come over. Yes, the same Aomine Daiki with the beautiful smile and the god-like body. Kise was undoubtedly more confident over text, which was mainly because he couldn't get thrown off by Aomine's sultry gaze, though it seemed like his excessive confidence had come back to bite him. _What did Aomine mean by 'hang out'?_ They barely knew each other. There was no way that they were simply just going to talk; if they were, they could just text each other.

The sound of a knock on the front door sent a wave of panic rushing through Kise's entire body. He quickly scrambled to open the door, making sure not to make too much noise in case Kuroko was asleep. The second Kise laid eyes on the navy-haired boy that wore a dark black hoodie and a pair of baggy shorts, he could feel his heart race. Aomine eyed Kise up and down with a large smile on his face, which immediately made the blonde's cheeks flush with colour as he remembered what he was wearing. Kise had been so worked up over what was going to happen that he forgot that he was wearing his pyjamas that had puppies plastered all over his long-sleeved top and matching pants.

"No way, I'm a dog person too," Aomine teased as Kise let him into the apartment, feeling nothing but embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he was wearing puppy pyjamas the one time that he was alone with his crush.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I was wearing this," Kise said, chuckling nervously as Aomine took a seat on the couch.

"Why are you apologising? I think it's kind of cute."

_Aomine was flirting with him. Oh God._ "Oh, um t-thanks," Kise said, taking a seat on the other end of the couch as his 2 a.m. brain tried it's best to gather its thoughts. He went silent again— there was something about Aomine that made Kise second guess every move he makes, so it takes him ages to figure out what to do, which was frustrating because Kise is generally outgoing. He wanted to show Aomine that, but he couldn't.

"Sorry for coming here out of the blue," Aomine said, finally breaking the silence. "I don't really know what I was thinking. Are you tired? I could just leave—"

"No!" Kise burst out, almost a little too eagerly, taking Aomine by surprise. "You just got here. I'm not that tired," he said, lowering his voice as he recoiled into his seat.

"Okay, I won't leave then," Aomine chuckled, acknowledging Kise's enthusiasm. "So, puppy pyjamas huh?" he said, reverting the attention back to Kise's clothing. "Are they designer or something?"

Kise let out a small laugh as he shook his head, deciding to just own it, "Nope, they're just comfy. You should've worn your pyjamas too, it could've been a pyjama party."

"And what exactly would a pyjama party be?"

"I don't know, like, a pillow fight, video games, maybe a movie?"

"Isn't that just a sleepover?"

"Yeah I guess. Except I'd feel a little less out of place if you were wearing pyjamas too," Kise shrugged, fiddling with a stray thread on the end of his sleeve.

"I don't own any cute pyjamas like yours though."

"Then we should go shopping for some," Kise said, doing his best to not be too thrown off by Aomine calling his pyjamas cute again.

"That would be fun," the tan-skinned boy chuckled, flashing Kise the smile that reminded him of sunshine. Just as the blonde began to swoon over it, he was quickly snapped out of it by a blow to his head by something soft. Kise looked over in shock and realised that Aomine had just whacked him with one of the cushions on the sofa. "Even if I don't have pyjamas, we can still have a pillow fight. Although I'm warning you, I'm pretty competitive."

Kise immediately began to grin as his competitiveness kicked in as well. "I'm quite competitive too, but we should probably do this in my room," Kise said, hoping that it didn't sound too suggestive, "Kuroko is asleep."

Aomine nodded and followed Kise into his room. He couldn't help but smile when he entered— it was so like Kise that it even smelled like him. Everything in his room coordinated with each other so effortlessly. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was decorated by an interior designer. His room was lit up by fairy lights that hug all around the ceiling— it was magical. In the moments that Aomine used to take in Kise's room, the blonde took the opportunity to get him back for his attack earlier.

Kise grabbed a pillow from his bed and whacked Aomine on the back of his head, enjoying every moment of his dumbfounded expression. "We're even now," Kise grinned, all his nervousness about Aomine beginning to fade away as he indulged himself in this mini contest.

The two of them began to ruthlessly attack each other with pillows, the seemingly harmless game growing more and more violent as it continued. Kise was giggling uncontrollably like a schoolgirl, which was so adorable to the taller boy that it made him take it a little easier on him. However, he soon realised that he shouldn't have done that because the second he let his guard down, Kise hit his hip so hard that he lost his balance and fell onto the blonde's colourful bed.

"You win," Aomine panted as he turned to lay on his back.

Kise crawled onto the bed and laid down in the space next to him, equally as breathless as Aomine was, though he wore a triumphant smile across his face. "Well duh, I'm the king of pillow fights," Kise gloated, making Aomine let out a small chuckle as he looked over at Kise. The amber-eyed boy also turned his head to face him, feeling that nervousness he had earlier return as he noticed how close Aomine's face was to his. His lips were right there, he could feel Aomine’s heavy breaths against his face and Kise's lips ached to meet his, but he stopped himself out of the fear of being rejected by someone he put on such a high pedestal. "So, what's my prize?" Kise joked softly as a way to distract himself from his urges.

Kise looked at the blue-eyed boy patiently, waiting for some kind of joke answer, however there was nothing but silence as he noticed Aomine just staring at his lips. He wanted it too, there was no doubt about it. Kise began to debate with himself about making a move, although it was cut short by Aomine pushing his lips onto Kise's. It was happening. Kise was kissing the boy from the elevator, and it was even better than he could possibly imagine.

It took Kise by surprise for a few moments, and he felt Aomine about to pull away to apologise, but he didn't let it happen. He wasn't going to let this moment escape him. He held Aomine's cheek with his palm and kissed his soft lips back.

The kiss itself was amazing as it was, but Aomine wanted more of Kise. His hand began to wander down, feeling the curve to the smaller boy's hip before gripping onto his waist. He tilted his head slightly in order to deepen the kiss, his tongue soon finding its way into Kise's mouth as Aomine heaved himself so that he was laying on top of Kise, not losing contact with his lips for even a moment.

Aomine felt tingles down his spine as he felt Kise's cold hands feeling around his back from underneath his hoodie. He didn't know when his hands got there, but he certainly enjoyed it. The navy-haired boy could feel Kise getting harder underneath him, so he began to slowly grind his hips against it, the sound of the blonde's groans against his lips sending waves of satisfaction throughout his body. Aomine's lips finally made his way to Kise's neck, biting and sucking to leave as many marks as possible, every moan encouraging him to do more. Aomine was still restricted to his neck and up, so he leaned in to Kise's ear and whispered, "Is this okay? Do you want to continue?"

Kise nodded eagerly, aching to feel Aomine, "Y-Yes," he breathed, desperation in his voice, "more p-please."

Kise's unsteady breaths just turned Aomine on even more as he shifted back to pull the boy's top off, tossing it to the side as he eyed Kise's abs, which looked even better than it did on the photos he saw online. He began to feel quite hot himself, so he quickly pulled his hoodie off, leaving both the boys shirtless.

“Woah,” Kise couldn’t help but say at the sight of what was hidden underneath that large hoodie. Aomine’s body was truly a work of art and Kise couldn’t help but use his fingers to trace along the boy’s firm abs.

Seeing Kise’s face in awe of his body formed a smirk on Aomine’s face, the feeling of Kise’s soft fingertips against his skin was so tender that he didn’t want it to stop. “Like what you see?” Aomine spoke, loving the way the blonde looked up at him with those innocent amber eyes.

Kise nodded, it wasn’t that he just liked what he saw, he _loved_ it. A shirtless Aomine Daiki was in his bed, laying down on top of him; he could not be happier. Aomine began to leave kisses down Kise’s torso, garnering hums of pleasure from the blonde before returning back up to meet his lips, except this time he was much rougher— which Kise thoroughly enjoyed. Aomine’s hand soon made its way into Kise’s pants, causing Kise to whine and moan into his mouth.

Things soon began to escalate. All clothes were completely discarded in the matter of seconds and the air was filled with desperation as their actions grew rougher. Aomine made sure to stifle Kise’s gasps and moans as they went on out of courtesy to Kuroko (and also because it was quite hot to shut the blonde up by clasping his hand over his mouth). The blue eyed boy came here wanting more of Kise, and he certainly got it but he just wished that it wouldn’t come to an end.


End file.
